When It Rains
by UmmUsername
Summary: What if they never met Hermione their first year? What if she was not a "mud blood" but the pure blood daughter of Lord Voldemort? Who was taken from him and sent away by Dumbledore, but now she has to come to Hogwarts and began as a 5th year.
1. Chapter 1

Looking around the massive room I felt my heart stop. Hundreds pairs of eyes staring at me. My breath quickened, I couldn't even begin to think of what was to become of me when I was sorted. I know nothing of any of this. This wasn't _me_. This had to be some kind of mistake. I tried to think logically, but my brain overworked it self into a vast migraine. Eccentrically I feel like a rabbit being thrown into the lions den, even though I believe I was protected as promised.

Fiddling with my hands I turn my head to Professor Dumbledore who was currently introducing the new teacher Mr. Phineas McCaw. Who ironically looked like a Crow. Trying to keep my eyes off the numerous students I rest my head in my heads. It seems that not that long ago I was at home in the small town Batavia, riding my bike, hanging out at the abandon school, and lounging about the library all day. All the things I missed dearly. But as Dumbledore said, I will never be able to return home. It was too much of a risk.

"Ms. Dotsenko." I jumped slightly at my fake name being called. With a new name I could be start over and be safe here at Hogwarts. Signaling for me to come up he called my name again. He guides me onto a stool in font of everybody. I could see the students staring and whispering.

"This is Mrs. Yulia Dotsenko. She will be starting in her 5th year." He bellows to everyone, as they hung onto his words. "I hope you make her stay here pleasant!" He then sits the pointy black hat upon my head. I shut my eyes tightly, wondering if he would say I don't belong. I never fit it I was always the odd one out. But maybe here will be different. Dumbledore had also gave me a new look to go with my name. I had thick strawberry blonde curls that softly fell down to my waist, pale skin, and big green eyes full of life, even when I felt lifeless. I still stood 5"5 as well as my slim, slightly curvy frame.

"Ahhh, a very interesting one we have here" It says. My eyes snap open, not knowing it could talk. I breaths quicken yet again.

"This is a tricky one." He continues after a lengthy pause, "However it is quite clear where you _truly _belong. SLYTHERIN!" The hat ended it a yell.

I looked around to see the table on my far right standing up clapping, and the other students clapped sullenly in their sits. Dumbledore looks at me reassuringly and guides me down to the table of Slytherins.

"Remember what I told you." He whispers silently, only for my ears to hear. I nodded and wordlessly sat down at the table. As I sit down I can see all eyes on me, studying my every move. 'Please don't trip' When I finally sit down at the table, happy that I didn't trip clumsily like I normally do, the Slytherins start to bombard me with questions.

"_So _Dotsenko, why are you starting in your 5th year?" Asks a very dainty boy with blonde hair a little darker then mine, he had this sort of dark vibe coming from him that made me want to shiver. I didn't course, because from what I read of Slytherins, you show them any sign of weakness and they attack.

"Well.. My parents didn't want me, so they bound my powers and gave me to a muggle family. I grew up thinking I was normal and that the muggles were my parents. My parents were recently killed and that unbound my powers. That's when Dumbledore found me. And I guess you can figure out the rest." I replied sadly.  
"I feel so sorry for you, having to live with filthy Muggles" spits a tiny girl that reminded me of a skinny piglet. I didn't really know what to say to that, seeing I really liked living with "muggles" so I just ignored her.

"So you're a pure blood?" asks another Slytherin.  
"Did you have one of those talking picture boxes?"  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes... Yes and," I mumble the answer to the first too. I didn't know what I should say for the last. Should I lie and say I did, so I could seem less of a loser, or should I just tell the truth? "No" I finally say.

"That's explains your last name." says another.

"Do you want a boyfriend?" A chubby and quite ugly Slytherin asks as he smiles dirtily at me and I couldn't help but grimace and shake my head. I could see another Slytherin about to ask another question so I quickly think of something to say.

"You all know my name but I don't have the pleasure of knowing yours." I say looking around the table, there was going to be a lot of name to remember. The blonde extended his hand toward mine. I take it hesitantly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He was the boy with darkness about him and that name just fit right in. 'Wait a minute, Malfoy? I think Dumbledore said stay away from any Malfoy's along with any Nott's, and Zabini's." Another boy was about to say something but Draco shot him a look that said 'Shut up now before I hurt you'. I couldn't hold the shiver that ran through my body.

"Are you cold Dotsenko?" He asks looking at me amusingly, for what I don't know.

"Yes." I quickly lie rubbing my arms for effect.

"Would you like me to show you to the common room? I'm sure Dumbledore only showed you _Gryffindor's_."

"I- "

"I hope ever one is being accommodating," There stood Dumbledore and his big smile. "Ms. Dotsenko, would you please come with me, we still have some matters to discuss." He say and the turn and starts to walk away. I hastily try and get up but of course I can fell myself starting to fall, but I didn't hit the floor because of a strong arm around my shoulder holding me up. Once I was standing straight and sturdy I turn my head to hide the blush that I knew inhabited my face.  
"Thank you." I say quietly and quickly but cautiously make my way down the isle and to the massive doors where Dumbledore waiting for me. Before I followed him through the doors I turn back to see the Sytherin table going about there what I guess was there normal routine, talking and socializing. Then I catch his eyes, Draco was just sitting there staring at me with his captivating grey eyes.

"Ms. Dotsenko, are you alright?"

I snap out of my daze and turn to Dumbledore. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Alright then, lets continue." He says and turns and starts walking down the hallway. I fall him trying to keep up with his pace and remember the route we were taking, but I was failing both. I just couldn't get Draco out of my head. Part of me screamed don't go near him and part of me just wanted to feel his touch again. But I knew what I had to be done.

I had to stay away from Draco Malfoy.


	2. AN

Hey All!  
So I just wanted to clear a few things up.

**1.** IT IS going to be Hermione and Harry.  
As for the guest that's said** "i really hate authors like u who force dramione on hhr readers."**  
I didn't force you to read this and you've only read the first chapter.  
**As for Jay,**  
I've looked for Severus and Hermione stories and end up getting Hermione/Ron/Draco/Severus.  
My character listing is correct when it says Harry and Hermione.  
So if you do decided to keep reading when I update you'll see. :)

**2.** I know Tom riddle was a half blood. **THIS IS MY STORY.** Whats the point of making a fan fiction when you cant change the things _you_ want? That's the whole point is it not? Make the story your own?  
I guess I didn't know there was a code that needed to be followed. xD

Seriously guys, I do not do this for anyone else pleasure but my own. I'm not going to change things or worry constantly if anyone likes it. To me that's not the point of fan fiction, It's to let your imagination free and create the plot that YOU wanted to happen, using these wonderful characters.

* * *

**If you think I'm wrong and that i shouldn't continue writing this story please review and tell me so. Its not going to sway my decision on if i'm finishing this story but I really want your honest opinion. :)**


End file.
